What is a friend? Obviously not you!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE! You know I always thought I had the best friends in the world. The best boyfriend, the best, best friend, the best ‘brothers’. I couldn’t have been more wrong. You know it only takes the smallest thing to make you realize how wrong you wer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it's something you don't recognize something, but even then it might not be mine lol.

Chapter 1

You know I always thought I had **_the_** best friends in the world. The best boyfriend, the best, best friend, the best 'brothers'. I couldn't have been more wrong. You know it only takes the smallest thing to make you realize how wrong you were.

**_Flashback_**

I was 19 years old at the time, finishing my first year of college. I had gone to New York state University with my fellow ducks. I know neither me or Julie had been able to stay on the same team as the boys, but we had counted ourselves lucky that we had managed to go to the same university. We still continued to stay a close knit group though and everything we did involved at least 1 more of us.

I had been dating Guy on and off since I was 10 years old, and though we'd had a huge break when we were 15, we got back together, and I couldn't have been more serious about him. He was my soul mate, or so I told myself. I didn't spend every waking minute with him though, we tried to lead our own lives too, but we found it a bit difficult at times as we both had the same best friends.

Neither me or Julie played hockey for college, I had tried to, but it felt too weird not playing with the ducks, and there wasn't much point in it, it wouldn't give me a career, there were no professional teams for girls. Julie had agreed and we both quit, though we still played regularly with the guys, and every so often their coach allowed us to join in on their practice.

"So do you fancy doing anything this afternoon, while the guys are at practice"? I asked Julie as we walked sedately through the corridors to our next class.

"Huh, what"? Julie said, suddenly realizing I was talking to her. She had been spacing out like this a lot these past few days.

"I said do you want to do something tonight, while the guys are in practice"? I asked.

"Um, yeah sure". She replied, just as I saw Guy heading toward us.

He walked straight past us, staring into space, as he went. Nothing registering with him, not even me calling his name. Feeling a bit annoyed by his strange behaviour, I continued walking with Julie, feeling anger rise in me.

"What is it with everyone lately? You're all like zombies". I commented to Julie, but as I turned to her, she was star gazing again, though this time in the direction of Guy. "Who the hell are you looking at"? I asked, feeling very defensive.

"Oh um, Ben Dover". She replied, and picked the pace of our walk up.

Now I knew something suspicious was happening. Ben Dover definitely wasn't someone Julie would gaze after. Though their parents social standard suited each other, Ben was the type of guy who dated girls for about a week, before dropping them like a bad habit. He threw his money around and would never dream of taking a date to the cinema, it always had to be a posh restaurant. Now I know that sounds quite romantic, but imagine doing that for every single date. Plus when you went to nice places like that you couldn't be yourself. Now I know Julie's parents were upper crust, but Julie definitely wasn't.

At lunch time, I entered the cafeteria with Fulton and Adam. All the ducks were sat around our usual table. Non of them seemed to notice our arrival, but I don't think I would have noticed that much, had Julie and Guy not jumped a mile apart when I sat next to Guy. The two had been sat across from one another, talking animatedly, but as soon as my presence was known, Julie got up and pretended to go and buy some lunch, returning and sitting at the far end of the table. I was really starting to get suspicious now, especially since Guy had become silent, only pecking me gently on the cheek in greeting, as though I was his grandmother or something.

At the end of lunch, I got a similar response from him, and no response from Julie at all when I told her I'd see her after class. I knew something was going on, why else would they jump apart on seeing me, be staring off into space most of the time. I began thinking of excuses to explain their weird behaviour. Finally I came to he conclusion they were planning something, but what? A surprise birthday party? No, my birthday wasn't for another 6 months. There wasn't any special anniversaries coming up, so it wasn't that. So what could it be? Then it hit me, maybe Guy was wanting Julie's help picking out a gift, jewellery perhaps, or maybe even a ring. My mind went into overdrive and I had somehow convinced myself Guy was going to propose. I didn't concentrate for the rest of the afternoon, practicing in my mind how I was going to react. I knew I had to keep this to myself, if he was going to so much trouble to keep it a secret, then so should I.

By the end of the afternoon, I felt as though I was walking on cloud 9. I met Julie back in our dorm at the end of classes. She was a little more with it, but I now wasn't. I quickly snapped out of it though, realizing Julie could read me like a book. I began acting semi normal, and even managed to watch a film in peace. Though bang on 5 o'clock, the ducks barged into our room, definitely making their presence be known. Again did I notice Guy and Julie kept their distance, and Guy hardly even looked my way.

"Whose up for Pizza"? Portman hollered over the gentle chit chatting we were all making.

"I am". I shouted back, feeling my stomach grumble as I did. Everyone bar Julie, Guy and Luis agreed. Luis had a date, but Julie and Guy didn't give any excuse. "Why aren't you two coming"? I asked as I grabbed a jacket and the others wandered out.

"I've told Josey from down the hall I'd help her with her English". Julie almost stuttered, I accepted her response, knowing it was probably true.

"Guy"? I looked at him.

"I've got a bit of a headache coming on, I think Portman might have checked me one too many times". He muttered, and headed for the door.

"You want me to stay with you"? I asked.

"No, no its' ok, you go and have fun". He answered, almost a little too fast.

"Ok, um I'll see you later". I told him. He leant forward and gave me the tiniest kiss possible, before dashing to the confines of his dorm room.

I said bye to Julie, promising to bring a few slices back for her. Strangely enough, I didn't feel weird about being the only girl going out with 10 guys, it was actually quite comforting. We had the same arguments about who wanted what on the pizza, well that was until the waitress said that she'd do us a plain marguerita and bring different toppings so we could put them on ourselves. It was a good job we were regular visitors. After the pizza, I continued keeping my record on the air hockey table, even Banks couldn't beat me. By the time we left, the sky was turning dusk, and we were as loud as ever. We decided to go to the pictures and throw popcorn at the couples sat in front on a date. We can't have been in there more than half an hour before the ushers were kicking us out, needless to say we didn't get a refund. We headed back to the guys dorm suite, where we were planning on watching a film. I started to make some popcorn while Ken went to fetch Guy. He returned with no Guy. I wasn't worried, he was his own person, I didn't need to keep tabs on him.

"He's probably gone to get some fresh air". Adam explained, though I don't know who he was trying to convince.

"Probably". I said light heartedly. "Um, I'll go get Julie". I passed the popcorn to Dwayne and headed down the stairs onto our floor. "Julie, the"... I stopped dead when I entered our room, to find her and Guy sat on my bed.

"Guy's been waiting for you". Julie quickly explained, as she stood up.

"Why, you knew I was out with the guys"?

"I thought you'd have been back by now". He excused himself. There was just something about his excuse that got me thinking.

"Well, um, we're just about to watch a film. You coming"? I put any other thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Um, yeah". Guy began following me.

"Julie"? She was acting rather strange.

"Oh, yeah". She wandered slowly after us.

There was something weird going on, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. To say he was just planning on proposing, there was an awful lot of thought and planning going into it. And why was Julie so involved in it. Then I realized that maybe he was asking her advice on what ring to buy, or how exactly he was to propose as no-one was closer to me than Julie was other than Charlie, but he didn't have any real advice about girls. Yeah, that had to be it. I was just reading too much into it. Guy was just trying to make it as big a surprise as possible.

A few days later, their strange behaviour persisted, but now I thought I knew what was going on, I tried to ignore it. It was only one night, after I finished work at the café I worked at, that it was something a little deeper. Guy would normally meet me after work to walk me home, but he hadn't turned up. I'd been working there nearly a year and in all that time, he'd never once forgotten to meet me. What was going on with him???

So what is it??? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing so BACK OFF lol.

xXxSARAHxXx : Hey, glad you like my new story. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MOSHIMORO6785 : I'll try not to make them too bad lol. Glad you like it. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Hey! I'm hyper too – well maybe not lol, but I would be if I hadn't got a huge bruise beginning on my arse lol – I know you didn't need to know that lol, but you do now, and a massive headache lol. Don't worry about the length of your reviews – you reviewed, that's the main thing lol. Right for a song – **_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy, Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís, You know its kinda hard just to get along today, Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway, He may not have a clue, and he may not have style, But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial, So don't deflate, play it straight, You know he really doesn't get it anyway, Gonna play the field, keep it real, For you know a way, for you know a way, So if you don't break, just over compensate, At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake, The world needs wannabees, Hey, hey, do the brand new thing! Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy, He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice, But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice, Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass, But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass! So don't deflate, play it straight, You know he really doesn't get it anyway, Gonna play the field, keep it real, For you know a way, for you know a way, So if you don't break, just over compensate, At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake, The world loves wannabes, Hey, hey, do the trendy thing! Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done, He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31, Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip, But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick, Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy, Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís, So don't deflate, play it straight, You know he really doesn't get it anyway, Gonna play the field, keep it real, For you know a way, for you know a way, So if you don't break, just over compensate, At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake, The world needs wannabes, The world loves Wannabes, Let's get some more wannabes, Hey, hey, do the brand new thing! _**Offspring, pretty fly for a white guy. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

=ANONYMOUS= : Glad you liked it. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANTIIRONY : Glad you liked it. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : Hey NEW READER lol, I'll try my best to update a lot lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

SPUNKY-HYPER-GIRL : Stating the obvious isn't always a bad thing lol. Glad you're enjoying lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

C-CHAN96 : Promise, Charlie will enter later, absolute Brownie guides promise lol. Right, yeah you go right some angst lol – especially if it's part of shattered glass. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ADI GALLIA 1 : Glad you like it. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 2

I put Guy's lack of appearance down to something important coming up. I knew he wouldn't have just forgotten, it wasn't like him to just forget about me. The walk home only took about 15 minutes, but in late spring evening, it was a pleasant walk. The sun was just lowering beneath the horizon and the light breeze, kept me cool. It was a typical Friday night, there were couples headed out for dates, and groups of girls and boys headed for a night out. Thinking about it, I couldn't remember the last time me and Guy had been out on a date. I realized we no longer just dated, we simply just existed. I began to miss the feeling you had when you first started dating someone, you know the butterflies in your stomach, the excitement of what your next date was going t be like. Before I knew it, I was heading through the main doors of the dormitories.

"Oh hey Josey". I greeted the blonde girl as she headed toward me. "So I bet your passing English with flying colours now aren't you". I said.

"I don't know what you mean"? She asked, a confused look crossing her face.

"With Julie tutoring you the other night, you must be acing English". I said a little less complicated.

"Julie wasn't tutoring me the other night". She told me.

"I was sure she said it was you. My mistake, sorry". I apologized.

"It's ok. Um well I've got to go. I'll see you later. Bye". She dashed out of the doors, obviously to meet her date.

That was weird. I know Julie had said she tutoring her. I know I hadn't heard her wrong, there was only really Josey that we knew that would need help with English. I dashed up the stairs, wanting to know what was going on. All this secrecy between her and Guy, was really starting to get to me. I slung the dorm room door wide open and stepped in. Though now I wished I hadn't.

Julie and Guy had their arms wrapped around each other, in what I can only describe as a lip lock. As soon as they'd heard the door bang against the wall, they'd jumped about 3 miles apart, looking as guilty as ever. I felt tears start stinging my eyes, but I managed to keep them.

"Connie I can explain". Guy stepped toward me, his lower lip almost trembling.

"Don't come anywhere near me". I almost whispered, but my tone was full of malice, as I backed out of the room.

"Connie, please, let us explain". Julie cried, as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh please, spare me the water works. You knew exactly what you were doing". I snapped. "I can't believe you of all people would do this to me. You KNEW how much I loved him". I threw my bag at Guy, almost getting him in the head. "YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER". I screamed, before running away.

I ran as far as I could, not stopping even when my lungs felt as though they were on fire. Eventually my legs started to feel like jelly and my head was spinning. I sat down on a near by bench, throwing my head into my hands, where I began crying. After sitting there for a while, I wandered into a late night coffee shop, sitting in the far corner, away from view. How could they do this to me? My best friend and my boyfriend. Guy the man I thought I was going to be with forever, the man I loved with all my heart and Julie the one true friend I had, the one I could depend on to cheer me up when I was down. I must have been sat there for hours, drinking cup of coffee after cup of coffee. At about what must have been about 2am, I was finally asked to leave. It then dawned on me, that other than my dorm, I had no where to go. It wasn't as though I could go back home, to the arms of my family. I continued wandering around, I finally found myself back on the college grounds, but I couldn't bring myself to go in, knowing they'd be waiting for me to get back. It was a little chilly and I knew I had to find somewhere, at least to shelter me from the breeze that now had a slight chill. I eventually found myself in the girls locker room of the ice rink. I know defeated the object a little, but there was a plug in heater in here and I could always bundle up. I felt a little comfort, knowing that even if they were out looking for me, they wouldn't think to check in here. I wasn't ready to face them yet, and truthfully I don't think I would ever be. It was weird, you know, when you watched soap opera's or couples that lived in the same dorm as you split up because one or the other had been cheating on them, I always thought Guy was perfect in that way, he'd never cheat on me, but here I was, exactly where I always thought I'd never be. I kept picturing them in my head, laughing behind my back, thinking they'd been getting away with it. I began crying, feeling betrayed and hurt. I finally cried myself to sleep, only waking up when I heard voices outside. Almost immediately I recognized them as the ducks and realized they had a morning practice on a Saturday.

"They'll be back together before you know it". I heard one of them say.

"The way Guy was talking last night, it seems pretty serious". Someone else said.

"She's probably just mad with him. Once she's had time too cool off, they'll be back together like always". It wasn't really the words that hurt, it was the hidden meaning behind them. What they really meant to say was I was just going off on one of my Connie rants and once I had got it out of my system, everything would be back to normal. Guy obviously hadn't told them the real story.

I didn't hear anymore, as they had obviously been headed for the ice. I slowly clambered to my feet and tip toed toward the door. I pushed it gently, checking that the coast was clear before dashing for the exit. My back was aching due to the way I had slept, I needed to find somewhere to go, but I didn't want to go back to my dorm. I subconsciously knew I had to find somewhere. I headed over to the residential office, hoping and praying that they had a spare dorm free. I explained my position, though didn't say why I had to leave my present dorm. The guy I was talking to seemed a little hesitant at first, but after I had told him that I either had to move dorms, or I was going to have to sleep in a shop doorway, he finally caved and gave me a room key. The dorm was just 2 floors up from my old one, which was a good and a bad thing. The good part being that I didn't have to move my stuff too far, but the bad being that I wasn't exactly a million miles away from both Julie and Guy. I headed straight toward my new room, and found it empty. I had a double room all to myself. I knew I should go and get some of my stuff, but I just didn't have the energy. I laid down on the bed and fell to sleep. A few hours later, I woke up and slowly headed downstairs. I passed the guys dorm, hearing chatter from the other side. I could vaguely hear Guy's voice, it was like an 'all clear' sign, and I made a mad dash for my old dorm.

I was glad to find Julie wasn't there, and quickly set about packing all of my stuff. I knew I wouldn't be able to get it all tonight, but I managed to get the majority in 2 trips. Upon leaving the 3rd trip, I decided I'd leave her a note. She might be a backstabbing, cheating bitch but I knew she'd at least wonder where I was. All I put was _'I hope you're happy'_ and left it on my bare bed.

I stayed in my dorm room all weekend, venturing out few times, mainly to stock up on food and drink, though when I did go out, I was like a bad guy trying to run from a spy, doing everything in my power not to get caught. I knew I had to see the guys sooner or later, but I'd rather it be later. Monday morning soon came, leaving butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I skipped breakfast, so that I wouldn't have to leave the safety of my dorm as early.

I headed straight to my first class. I went in and sat as far out of view as possible. I saw Charlie, Fulton, Portman and Dwayne enter and scan the room for me. I ducked behind the tall guy sat in front of me and thankfully they didn't notice me. After class, I lingered around a little longer, making sure they had left before me. On the way to my next class, I mingled as much as possible into the crowded corridors, I ducked and dived all the way to my second class, unsure if I could make it all day without being seen by one of them. I wasn't that lucky, I entered the classroom and was immediately spotted by Adam, Charlie and Ken. I ignored them and sat as far away from them as I could. I saw Charlie start to get up and head in my direction, but stopped on entrance of the professor. Throughout the lesson, my eyes hardly ventured from the clock, and 5 minutes before the end of the class I silently packed my bag, ready to make a mad dash for it. The bell rang and I was out of there faster than the speed of light, back to my dorm, where I ate lunch in silence.

The afternoon was going to be harder as I had classes with both Julie and Guy. I managed to get into my 3rd class of the day without any confrontation, though I could see Guy looking around for me. I wasn't sure whether he'd spotted me or not, but again, I was out of the class too fast for him to even think about catching up with me. Maybe just maybe, I could get through one more class. This was the class I had been dreading all day. Julie was the only duck in it, and I knew it was going to be harder to stay hidden from her. I mingled into the far corner of the room, and quickly glanced around, she hadn't arrived yet, and thankfully all the seats around me were taken, and most others were too, the only few seats left were quite far from me. I saw her come in and ducked behind the girl sat at my side. Throughout the whole lesson, I felt as though I was sat on icicles, and again was ready for the end of the lesson. The bell rang and I dashed out the room, headed for my dorm.

"CONNIE". Julie shouted after me. "You can't avoid me forever". She persisted.

"Try me". I said calmly back. "I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again". I snarled, aware that she was gaining.

"Please, just let me explain". She pulled my arm, and spun me to face her.

"No, you know why, because I don't want any explanation, I know what I saw". I turned away from her. She grabbed my arm again, and swung me toward her, my bag dropped from my shoulder. This time she kept hold of my arm. "Get the hell off me". I saw the ducks walking up toward us in the distance and felt panic.

"Not until you hear me out". She said calmly, though there was a slight quiver in her voice.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME". I shoved her hard, though she still kept hold of me.

"Will you stop being so pig headed for just a second and think about someone other than yourself". She blurted out.

She shoved me back. That was all it needed to get my back up. Her words stung as though she'd just poured salt into an open wound. In an instant, I saw my hand fly stingingly across her face.

"What like you did". I screamed, as she flew back at me.

We ended up squirming around on the floor, smacking and punching out at each other. I was screaming something incoherent at her, as I felt myself being pulled away from her. I looked up and saw myself surrounded by the ducks and other students, and Guy holding onto Julie.

"Let me go". I yelped, pulling as hard as I could out who I think was Charlie or Adam's grip.

"Connie just calm down". I recognized the voice as Adam's. But I was more focused on Guy who was pulling Julie away in the opposite direction.

"You wanna tell us what's going on"? Charlie asked said from my side, clearing up my decision of who it was still holding me.

"I wouldn't tell you, if you were the last people on Earth". I pulled from Adam's grip, grabbed my bag and ran out of the building, tears now streaming down my cheek, stinging the cut on my cheek bone.

I don't know why, I was being so aggressive toward the ducks, if anything they were probably the ones that would help me. But, I don't know, after what I heard in the locker room, I just figured they would be on Guy's side, him being the injured party and all.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing!!!

xXxSARAHxXx : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : Hey, I'm glad to help lol. I always like to bring a smile to someone's face lol. Well you need not be eager much longer as the chapter is now here! Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Hey Katie. The bruise on the ass, you probably won't want to know about it, but it was mega embarrassing lol. You thought you were gonna die – I would have done, you'd have just seen me laid in the middle of wherever, coughing and spluttering like a old woman that's spent the best part of her life chain smoking lol. Yeah that bit about Julie and Guy is fairly predictable, and I didn't really mean to make it that way, but it actually kinda fits that it is lol. Yeah, Guy is an asshole, but I'm sure at some point he may re-deem himself, hopefully lol. I thought you loved Adam though – don't tell me you've gone off him, cause you know if you have, well I don't know whether to be happy or sad lol. Well shall we make that line you official line in life lol, I don't really know what mine would be, I'm gonna have to look into that lol. You'll just have to wait and see what Guy said, won't you, it's a surprise lol. Well I was thinking that their reason could be that they are both wanting parts on Baywatch, so decided to practice mouth to mouth on each other, or, OR, one of them were choking on something and the other decided to be like a vacuum cleaner and SUCK it out – oh that's a good one lol. Don't try too hard to hate them though will ya lol. Hey, I like randomness, it's much more fun than straight to the point shit lol. Right for a song - **_No one on earth could feel like this, I'm thrown and over flown with bliss, There must be an angel, Playing with my heart, I walk into an empty room, And suddenly my heart goes boom, It's an orchestra of angels, And they're playing with my heart, (Must be talking to an angel), No one on earth could feel like this, I'm thrown and over flown with bliss, There must be an angel, Playing with my heart, And when I think that I'm alone, It seems there's more of us at home, It's a multitude of angels, And they're playing with my heart, I must be hallucinating, Watching angels celebrating, Could this be reactivating, All my senses dislocating, This must be a strange deception, By celestial intervention, Leavin' me the recollection, Of your heavenly connection _**– Eurythmics, there must be an angel (playing with my heart). Ace song. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANTIIRONY : Glad you feel so passionate about the story lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MOSHIMORO6785 : No, I haven't really got a thing against Julie and Guy, When I started writing this, I was in the mood where I was fed up with Guy being portrayed as the good guy, and Connie being the one who broke up with him. All my stories begin with me being in a particular mood lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

SPUNKY-HYPER-GIRL : I'm glad you got into the story so much. I don't think there is such a thing as forgiveness you know, I mean if someone hurts you enough, you might finally say 'yes, I forgive you', - but I think you know in your heart that you really don't, but you'll just see how the story continues to work out whether or not Connie forgives them. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

HEATHER : Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

PYRO44 : You'll just have to wait and see if Connie tell the ducks. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

=ANONYMOUS= : Glad you feel so passionate about this lol. Anyways, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

C-CHAN96 : I've got a bit of a feeling you like Charlie lol. Well it might please you to know I've added a bit more of him for you lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 3

ADAM'S P.O.V

We all stood around a little shocked at what Connie had just said. We'd all said over the weekend that once she'd had time to cool off, she'd be back to her normal self, but by the looks of things, it wasn't going to be that simple. After Connie had stormed away, both me and Charlie took off after her, finding her headed in the direction of the dorms.

"Connie, wait up"? Charlie shouted after her, but she didn't stop.

"You wanna tell us what's going on"? I asked, when we fell to a walk by her side.

"Oh, it's just me going off on one, I haven't for a while, so I figured now was about right". She snapped.

"What are you talking about"? Charlie asked as confused as me.

"I heard you at the rink on Saturday morning. It's nice to know who your real friends are". She snarled with hurt and anger. "Just leave me alone". And with that we backed off, knowing the more we interrogated her, the angrier she would get.

This was so unlike Connie. Even when she'd broken up with Guy before, she'd never been like this with us. But then the other weird thing was, she'd fallen out with Julie too, I mean come on we're talking about Julie here. Those two were almost as inseparable as Connie and Guy. But then something else popped up, what was she doing at the rink on Saturday morning, I mean it wasn't exactly the crack of dawn but it wasn't late either.

"Something weird's going on Charlie. There's more going off here than Guy's letting on". I told him as we walked away.

"I know what you mean, but I think Julie's somehow involved, I mean those two were like Beavis and Butthead, you can't have one without the other". Charlie said.

JULIE'S P.O.V

Connie couldn't half pack a punch. My jaw was killing, but I suppose my split lip didn't exactly ease the pain. I can't believe I got into a fight with her. The thing that got me the most was, when I was talking and hell even fighting with her, I didn't see any anger in her eyes, it was all pain. I had hurt her, in the worst way a best friend could.

"Guy we've really hurt her". I told him, as we walked back to the dorms with the ducks a few yards ahead.

"I know, I know we have. But it isn't like we can turn the clock back". He replied.

"But worst of all, we are letting the ducks believe it was her fault. We all know most them are thinking that she's just off on one of her Connie rants, but we both know she's not". I felt incredibly guilty. "I think we need to tell the ducks tonight". I told him. He simply nodded, in recognition of what I had said.

We arranged to meet at 7 to tell them together, and I headed back to my empty dorm. She had moved out on Saturday at some point. The room was lonely now, almost as if there were no colour in there, no cheerfulness. I pulled a few ice cubes from the ice box in our little mini fridge and wrapped them in a shirt, before applying it to my jaw and sitting at my desk. It was cluttered with papers, but there were loads of photo's in colourful frames – Connie, she had bought them for Christmas and birthday presents. I picked my favorite picture up, I was giving her a piggy back as we walked out of Eden Hall for the very last time, holding our high school diplomas proudly. I missed her so much, even though she'd only been gone 2 days. I sat there for about an hour or so, before I realized that I had to sort this out with her. I didn't know where she was staying, but I did know that she was working tonight. She usually worked 8 – 12 but I decided that I needed to go right away, otherwise I might never go.

"Hey Jule's where you going"? Luis asked me as I dashed passed him in the entrance of the building.

"I gotta go somewhere". I replied quickly.

"But Guy wants to talk to us all. I think he's gonna tell us the gory details about him and Connie". His eyes gleamed at the thought.

"Will you just tell him I'm sorry, but I just have to go and sort things with Connie and to go on without me". I said hurrying away before I had second thoughts.

Even though I knew she wouldn't be there yet, I felt a sudden urgency to get there, almost speed walking, as though it was a life or death situation. I walked into the late night café where she worked and seated myself on the bar stool. I ordered a drink and a doughnut.

"What do you want"? I looked up from my coffee, to see Connie stood her arms crossed over her chest, in a defensive manner.

"We need to talk about this Connie. You are my best friend, I couldn't stand to lose you". I said calmly, noticing as the other guy who had served me, left, his shift obviously over.

"You stopped being my friend when you started pushing your tongue down my boyfriends throat". She hissed. Thankfully the café was almost empty bar the couple sat in the corner booth, who were more interested in gazing in each others eyes, and a small group of high school students, celebrating the win of a basketball game.

"It wasn't like that". I tried to get through to her.

"Sure looked like it from where I"... She began, but stopped when a group of 3 men dressed in all black with ski masks covering their faces. It was only on a closer look, I noticed the guns in their hands.

Screams rang out throughout the café. I sat there, my heart beating fast and furious, almost pounding it's way out of my chest. Connie stood there, her face pale, but she moved slightly to the side, near the till. One of the men was stood by the door, keeping a look out, one had moved toward the couple and one to the other the students. I watched them with one eye, but watched carefully as Connie clicked the alert button at the side of the till. I knew she was making a big risk there, but I also knew that it was one she had to take. The café had always had an alert button as it was quite a busy café and the till was rarely ever empty, and a few years ago, it had been involved in an armed robbery, much like it was now.

"If you want the money take it and leave". Connie said, her voice calm and collected.

"YOU SHUT UP". The one of the guys shouted, making me jump. "Get round here". He ordered her.

When she was on my side of the counter, he grabbed her upper arm and yanked her toward a booth, throwing her into one of the seats, then ordering me to sit beside her. The 2nd guy had brought the couple and sat them in another booth closer to us, whilst the 1st guy continued staring out the door.

"WOW, look at this jackpot". The 3rd guy yelped as he crow bared the till open, and began emptying it into a back pack.

"Whoa, what the cops doing here". The 1st guy asked in disbelief.

"YOU". The 2nd guy snapped at Connie. "You called 'em". He pointed the gun at her.

"How could I, I'm sat here". She was incredibly calm.

"Yall, she's right, someone will have seen us come in". The 3rd guy said from his position by the till. He seemed the softer of the 3.

I took Connie's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, I was shaking like a leaf, but on further notice, I realized so was she.

GUY'S P.O.V

I can't remember when I stopped loving Connie. Wait I still do love Connie, but in a totally different way. With Julie, it was different, we had so much more in common than me and Connie ever had. I don't know, I suppose after years and years of dating Connie, there just wasn't a spark between us anymore. We were so predictable, and even though she hadn't said anything, I could tell she was feeling the strain of our relationship as much as I was. I didn't mean to cheat on her, hurting her was the last thing I EVER wanted to do, but once it had started, I just daren't tell her, trying each time to break it off with Julie, but I was stuck. I wanted to be with them both, though I suppose I wanted to be with Connie more out of duty than anything else.

Everything was just one big mess. Connie had found out, she had run off and up until a few hours ago, we hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. She had secretly moved out of her and Julie's dorm, she wouldn't have anything to do with the guys, which I found odd, as I half expected her to run off and tell them about our secret love affair. They didn't know about it, nor did they know that she had moved out, all they knew was that she hadn't been back to the dorm, and I suppose they just thought she'd stayed with another friend. Though I think they were getting a little suspicious thanks to her and Julie's fight earlier. All the ducks were sat around, bar Luis, Connie and Julie.

"Hey Geeger, Julie say's she's sorry, she can't make it, she's gone to see Connie or something, but to go on without her". Luis said entering.

"But Connie doesn't start work until 8". I said, he just shrugged in reply.

"C'mon Guy, what's' so damn important it couldn't wait until later". Averman asked, as he continued to flick through the TV channels.

"I know you're all wondering why me and Connie broke up". I took a huge breath, just wanting this to be over with. "Well, um, she kinda saw me kissing someone else". I said in one long breath, feeling slight relief that I had finally said it, but nervous about their reaction.

"You cheated on Connie". Fulton said wide eyed. The others seemed shocked, Averman was sat staring at me, his finger still glued to the 'up channel' button on the remote. I nodded, feeling ashamed of myself.

"With Julie". Adam said quietly.

"Don't be stupid Banks". Russ said.

"It makes sense though". Portman said, this was a first, Portman siding with Adam.

"Guy"? Charlie asked, looking directly at me. I simply nodded again. "I've known you to stoop low Germaine, but this is an all time record". I could hear the anger in his voice. I couldn't blame him, out of anyone Connie was probably closer to Charlie, mainly because they had been friends before they got out of diapers and had been the very first to join District 5.

Suddenly, all heat was off me, and had momentarily been turned to the TV, where a news bulletin had come on. There was an armed robbery happening down town.

"Isn't that where Connie works"? Dwayne asked, squinting at the screen, as though it would help.

"Yeah it is, but Connie isn't there". I said, knowing her work schedule like the back of my hand. "She doesn't start for another". I looked at my watch. "30 minutes".

"But Julie is". Luis said, recalling what Julie had told him earlier.

Without anymore words, we all made a dash for the door, heading straight down there, hoping and praying she hadn't had the chance to get inside yet.

So what do you think???? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

xXxSARAHxXx : I'm pretty much glad that you're loving it lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

PITAQUEEN : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

COLESR2005 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : I think Connie is pretty much being held hostage as it is, but ya know, I think I know what you mean lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

PYRO44 : No, they normally show up 30 minutes late – well I would lol. Well, I'm not sure whether they will, I pretty much think I'm gonna kill one of them, I'm in a murderous mood lol. YAY, Charlie to the rescue, hey lol. I know, I loved that line about Portman and Adam lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

SPUNKY-HYPER-GIRL : All your questions are pretty much a maybe, EXCEPT the one about Banksie proposing to you, I'm pretty sure I'm first in line lol, but I tell you what, we'll have loadsa kids – little clones of Adam and you can have the first pick lol – seriously only joking lol. Whoa philosophical? Big word, if my school teachers had heard me come out with something like that, they'd have thought I had taken a leaf out of that robot – oh what's his name, you know the one that could flick through a book in seconds, oh God what is his name, there were like 1-2 maybe 3 films about him. I think about it and let you know lol. Right anyways back on subject, um, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

SUNDIATA : Oh stop, I'm blushing lol. Well I'm real glad you like my story. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

TARYN : Well, you won't have to wait much longer lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : You speechless – get away lol. Funny I can't imagine you speechless, it's just not something I can foresee lol. Arr bless ya, you think I got talent, aren't you the sweetest lol. Well I suppose it's ok that you love Guy more, hey think of it this way, You can have Guy and I'll have Adam lol – I can see a double wedding lol – ignore me, I know you'll not want to share your special Guy & Katie day with me and Adam lol. Oh Katie, you really put an idea in my head for Guy then, an you might just have hateful thoughts toward me by the end of this chapter, I know, I know I shouldn't have done it, but it just fitted so perfect, and I promise, he does go out on top, he dies a hero if you like. I know you might be mad, but it was **_all you fault_** – you gave me the idea. No, no, this review was just as good, in fact any review from you is brilliant, I don't know what I'd do without you, and I know you might not like me much more for doing what I have done, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me : ) . Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 4

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I can't remember a time I was more scared than I was at this precise second. Julie was gripping my hand under the table, and although I was still hurt and angry with her, I couldn't help but grip back. The 3 men were stood huddled around the door, obviously trying to think of a plan to get themselves out of here. I watched them with eagle eyes, hoping and praying they'd just give up. Thankfully none of them had noticed the alert button by the till, and although one of the guys had accused me, they had realized I couldn't possibly have alerted the police.

"Look, I know I'm going sound melodramatic here, but we might not get outta here alive". Julie almost whispered, and I couldn't help but agree with her. "So I really need you to listen to me". She continued and I nodded simply. "I never meant to hurt you, that was the last thing I ever wanted".

"Then why"? I asked.

"I don't know, but if I could turn the clock back, I would. But we tried to end it time and time again, but we just couldn't".

"But why didn't you come to **_me_** and tell **_me_** how you were feeling".

"I wished I had. But this was different from every other time. What exactly would I have said **_'oh by the way Connie, I have feelings for your boyfriend' _**it wasn't as easy as that".

"It was Julie. You should know by now that you could tell me anything".

"I know and I'm sorry". She looked me in the eye and we both were crying silent tears. "I'm so, so sorry". A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you, especially not over a guy".

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just forgive and forget, she had hurt me more than she'd ever know, not just because she'd cheated on me with my boyfriend, but because she hadn't told me, earlier that she had feelings for Guy. I'm not saying that if she had told me, that I would have ended it with Guy, but we could have talked about it, before it had gone this far.

"What you talking 'bout over there, you plotting against us". One of the guys noticed our talking and stormed over to us.

"No, why would we waste what could be our last few minutes, talking about scum like you". I sniped.

"Connie, shh, this isn't a time to act like a heroine". Julie whispered to me.

"Whose acting? I mean personally if they're gonna shoot us, I'd rather them just get on with it". I have no idea where this was coming from.

"That could be arranged, though, we wouldn't kill you straight out, we'd make you suffer". The 2nd guy said, he seemed to be the leader of them.

"Connie, shut up, he'll do it". The softest of the 3 guys told me as the other guy walked away.

"Wait, how do you know my name"? Him saying my name had got my brain ticking, it must be someone we knew.

"Um, um it's on your name tag". He pointed at the name tag pinned to my black blouse, then dashed away.

We had been in there an hour, and we were no closer to getting out, than we had earlier. Cops had surrounded the front entrance, and had contacted the guys via the phone. The men had requested all the police to back off and van to be out front in an hour. Obviously there get away, though personally I thought it wasn't a very good plan. They had put all the blinds down so that we couldn't see out and cops couldn't see in. It was then that it hit me.

"Excuse me, but you do know that there is a back entrance to this place don't you". I suddenly spoke up. Julie look at me as though I had lost my mind, but I gave her a warning look that told her I knew what I was doing.

"What"? One of the men asked.

"Yeah, it leads onto an alley, around the back of the dustbins, and onto the main road. There's hardly anyone knows about it, only because it isn't used". I told them.

"I'll go check it out". The nicer man began heading that way.

"Don't bother, cops will be crawling around back there. She's just setting a trap".

"Think what you like, all I was doing was telling you that there is another way out". I told them.

Suddenly one of the guys headed back to the door and pulled his trigger, sending a shot through the door, then grabbing for the phone and dialing the number of the head cop. He shouted at him to make every cop back off, otherwise it would be one us next time.

"Look, I'll make you a deal, you let everyone else go, and I'll take you that way myself". Through the guys ski mask, I could see his eyes, question me. "See, if you let some of them go, the cops will all be out front anyway, thinking you were giving in".

"Ok. You, you 5 and you, you're outta here". He pointed to Julie, 5 of the students and the woman who had been with the guy, on a date.

"No, I'm not leaving Connie". Julie told him.

"Yeah you are". He responded bitterly.

"Julie just go". I ordered her, seeing the fright in her eyes, I knew she didn't want to leave me, but she had a ticket out of here and it was probably the only one she'd get.

"Listen to her". The guy snapped, pulling her up and toward the door.

"Wait, you gotta let them all go". I told him.

"No, I don't, it's them or no-one". He snapped and pointed his gun as the chosen people made their way to the door, before grabbing my arm and again, and dragging me round through the kitchens.

JULIE'S P.O.V

We walked in single file out of the door and down onto the street. About 300 hundred yards back, a huge crowd was being held back by the blue police tape, there were hundreds of squad cars and a few ambulances. The bright sun, blinded me as I made my way toward the crowd of police that were running my way. I broke down in tears as one of them began leading me toward the ambulances. I felt relief and worry at all the same time. Before I knew it, I heard my name being called then was surrounded by the ducks. I stood up and began walking toward them. Guy swung me into a hug, holding me close.

"Are you ok"? He asked immediately noticing my tears.

"Yeah. Connie's still in there". I told them.

"What's she doing in there? She should have only started work half an hour ago". Charlie asked, his voice full of worry.

"I don't know, but she's trying to lead them out the back way". I relayed information to them.

Portman ran off and told a cop, before coming back, where we stood in a crowd, simply staring toward the café. Suddenly a gun shot rang out and the crowd around us went silent. We could hear a faint screaming, and I knew it was Connie. We all instinctively began running forward, but the police held us back, telling us we'd just make matter's worse. How we could I had no idea, for all we knew they had already shot her.

CONNIE'S P.O.V

As I took one of the men through the back door, we had barely gone 10 steps before we saw police hiding behind trash cans, trying to get a clear shot at the guy. He stuck his gun to my head, wrapping his free arm around my neck and dragging me back inside. He threw me to the floor, before angrily shooting his gun. Instinct kicked in and I began screaming, expecting to take my last breath, but I realized he'd been shooting at the ceiling. He began pacing the floor, while the other guy tried calming him. The kinder guy, and who I assumed the younger one, helped me to my feet, and pushed me into the booth with the remaining 3 people. I was shaking with relief that I was still breathing. I looked at the fear on everyone else's face, and knew they were thinking the exact same thing as me – we weren't going to get out of here alive. I pushed my hair from my face and rested my head in my hands, trying to come up with another plan.

"We aren't gonna get out of here ever". One of the younger girls began hyperventilating.

"Shh we are, we are". I said calmly rubbing her back, before I got up and walked over to the counter.

"GET THE HELL SAT BACK DOWN". One of the guys shouted, pointing his gun at me.

"I'm just getting a paper bag for her. If you hadn't noticed she's hyperventilating". I snapped, getting really annoyed with how they were treating us.

"YOU WANT A BULLET IN YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD". He shouted, the gun still pointed at me.

"God I wished you would, then at least I'd be out of this situation". I answered, passing the girl the bag and returning my attention to her.

She calmed down eventually, though obviously still worried about our predicament. I kept one eye on the 3 guys, who were stood near the door, still trying to figure out the best escape route. We had another 20 minutes until the van was due, and I knew we had to get out before then, otherwise we would be shoved in the van with them as hostages.

"Listen, the only way we are gonna get out of here, is if we all HAVE to get out". I whispered to the young girl and two guys who were still with me. They nodded in response.

_**KATIE : I so got you didn't I? I know you were sat there reading expecting Guy to pop his clogs any second, but I was going to do it, but I just didn't have the heart, knowing that I'd be upsetting you – so yet again I suppose it's your fault that I was unable to kill Guy lol. Anyways I hope you're still breathing lol.**_

So what do you think??? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

C-CHAN96 : I think you might just like this chapter, hint, hint – Plenty of Charlie lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : Oh I love a good vent about all sorts of issues. We ought to get together and vent, you know like put the world to rights lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : So you're still breathing after the last chapter lol – Just thought I'd um, get ya lol. Of course you're a psycho stalker, but I don't mind really lol. Yeah Connie was being pretty brave wasn't she, but I kinda figured, you know, people always believe they'd just do whatever they told you, but I do believe in real life if you are quite a standy up for yourself kinda person – which Connie is, I mean she's been on an all boys team for God knows how long – then you'd be really brave lol. Course Guy and Julie could still redeem themselves if Connie died, can't think exactly how, but they could – thank heavens that won't be in this chapter lol. YAY double wedding lol. Of course people passing would be "Wow they must be celebrities or something" – mainly because they'd be right lol. Sleep deprivation is quite fun, isn't it, you get all incoherent and only close friends and family know what you mean, then of course you end up getting wide awake and all giddy and stuff – or is that just me lol. Right for my song - **_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl, with yellow feathers in her hair, and a dress cut down to there, she would marengue, and do the cha-cha, and while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar, across the crowded floor, they worked from eight to four, they were young and they had each other, who could ask for more? At the copa-copacabana, the hottest spot north of Havana, at the copa-copacabana, music and passion were always the fashion, at the copa they fellin' love. His name was Rico, he wore a diamond, he was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancin' there _****_and when she finished, he called her over, but Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar, and then the punches flew, and chairs were smashed in two, there was blood and a single gunshot, but just who shot who? At the copa-copacabana, the hottest spot north of Havana, at the copa-copacabana, music and passion were always the fashion, at the copa, she lost her love. Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl, but that was thirty years ago, when they used to have a show, now it's a disco, but not for Lola, still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair, she sits there so refined, and drinks herself half blind, she lost her youth and her Tony, now she's lost her mind. At the copa-copacabana, the hottest spot north of Havana, at the copa-copacabana, music and passion were always the fashion, at the copa don't fall in love _**– Barry Manilow, Copa-Cabana. I just had this song in my head, cause I've just watched the episode of Friends, where Rachel sings it at Barry and Mindy's wedding. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

########### : Weird kinda name lol. But anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ADI GALLIIA1 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 5

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

Julie had been allowed out, and I can't tell you the relief that washed over me when she emerged. We all ran to her, wanting to keep her close to us. I knew the experience would have left her shaken and very nervous. Though the second she mentioned that Connie was still in there, the panic set in again. Even more so when we heard a gun shot and her screaming. I had always seen her as my little sister, and every single one of my instincts were telling me to get in there and protect her. I would give my life just for her to keep hers. I hated just having to stand around and wait for news on whether she was dead or not, I felt useless and began fidgeting like I was stood on hot coals.

"Conway, she'll be fine, we're talking about Connie here. She's probably the one doing the shooting". Fulton tried and failed at being positive.

"If she's the one with the gun then why hasn't she come out yet". I said back, though there was no malice in my tone.

CONNIE'S P.O.V

"You know what to do"? I winked at my fellow hostages, they nodded. "Right is there anything in particular you'd like"? I said loud enough for them to hear.

"Some fries or something". Brian, the older guy said.

"Whoa, you ain't going nowhere". I was told, as I was pushed back into my seat.

"Why? It isn't as though I'm gonna be able to escape. Look we all know that we're gonna end up going in that truck with you. At least if I can cook us all something, then you won't have any complaints that we're hungry". I tried convincing hem.

"Fine, but you go and lock that back door". The leader instructed the younger guy.

He lead the way, and grabbed the key that hung on the wall and locked it, before going back to the room, taking the key with him. Great, that wasn't part of the plan, I needed to be able to get out of that door. I decided I still had to go ahead with the plan, I began heating the fryer up. When it was hot enough, I glanced through the door, toward Brian, Keira and Sam, giving them a quick nod as if to say any second now. I turned back to the kitchen, retrieving a cup of water.

I knew what I was about was the most dangerous thing I'd ever do, but it was a risk I had to take. My hands were shaking as I stepped closer to the fryer. I took a deep breath, standing a few steps away from the fryer, and tossed the cup in, jumping to the floor. Immediately I heard a bang and the soaring heat behind me. The next thing I heard was some screaming and the sound of smashing glass. Somehow I knew they'd all made it out, don't ask me how, but I knew. I began crawling toward the main door, not lifting my body any higher than few inch from the ground. Once I had gotten out of the kitchen, I began stumbling to my feet. A quick glance around me, told me I had to get out now. I instinctively headed toward the door, but almost everywhere was engulfed in flames. The only place I could get out, was the window, and the blind was still down on it. The last thing I remember was running toward it, jumping onto the booth seat before catapulting myself through the blind and glass.

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

I was getting too impatient now, we had been informed that we had 10 minutes until the van was supposed to arrive. We were all getting a little jittery knowing, that if they got Connie in that van, that would be it, we'd probably never see her alive again. Just as I was about to approach an officer and tell them to do something, Adam began pulling me back, telling me something along the lines of how it wouldn't do any good, we heard this almighty bang, as though someone was setting a bomb off. 3 guys ran out the main door, quickly being arrested, then 3 people broke a window with a chair, before jumping out and running toward us. None of them were Connie.

"Where is she? They've killed her, I know they have". I began getting frantic, as we all were.

"She was ok, she's set fire to the place". A man about my age, told us, as he was embracing what looked like his girlfriend.

"CONNIE". We all began shouting, and pulling forward, all wanting to get into the café and get her out, but there was at least one cop holding each of us back.

Seconds flew by, but they felt like hours, we could see flames engulfing one side of the café, and knew she had very limited escape. I could hear the fire engines siren a few blocks away, but I knew by the time they'd get here, if she wasn't out, they'd be too late.

"C'mon Connie, don't mess around". I began muttering to myself between us all shouting her name.

As if my prayer had been answered, I heard a smashing glass and looked up, to see her body hit the floor with a thud. She didn't move, she laid there motionless. I watched with eagle eyes as a police officer almost crept toward her, and picked her up in his arms, before running back this way with her. The police holding us back all let us go and we made a mad dash toward her. The cop with Connie, had barely reached the ambulance, when the whole café exploded into flames. I turned my attention back to Connie, who was unconscious. She was almost covered in blood, especially from the massive wound on her head, where she's either hit the glass or the floor.

"Stand back". We were ordered. We gave them a little more room, as we watched every movement the paramedics made. "Any of you a relative"? We were asked. I felt like jumping forward and saying, yeah we are, we're her family.

"Yeah, he's her brother". Adam said, before I even had chance to answer the question, it had been answered for me, and I was being pushed into the back of the ambulance. As they were closing the doors, I noticed every one of them either had tears rolling down their cheeks, or tears were nearly overflowing in their eyes.

All the way to the hospital, I didn't take my eyes from her, praying that she'd be ok, but then my subconscious Connie was saying **_'don't be stupid, of course I will, I've made it this far, I'm not about to give up'._** I smiled knowing they'd probably be the exact same words she'd use.

Before I knew it, Connie was being pulled from the back of the ambulance, and wheeled down corridors, I stayed right by her side, thinking how I never wanted to let her out of my sight again. Suddenly a nurse wrapped her arm around my shoulders, explaining that I couldn't go any further as the doctors needed to treat her. She took me into a relatives room, where she began trying to fill in a form about her.

"What's Connie's full name"? She asked me.

"Constance Ann Moreau". I answered.

"And where does she live"?

"The college dorms". I answered again.

"And you are"?

"Charlie Conway". I was on autopilot not thinking about my answers.

"You have different last names, how can you be her brother"? She asked looking at me quizzically.

"We have different fathers". I explained quickly. I fed her the story we'd made up as kids, when we went through the faze of wishing we were really related.

"Ok, erm, a doctor will come and see you as soon as they know anything. Is there anyone you'd like us to contact"? She asked, and I shook my head, explaining that our friends would be here any minute. She nodded and left me alone.

10 minutes later, the ducks had arrived, and came barging into the relatives room and sitting themselves around me, waiting for me to tell them if there was any news.

"The doctors with her now. We'll know more in bit". I told them.

We sat in silence for a while, probably we were all praying or running the days events through our minds. We'd all searched for her like mad during the day, then her and Julie fighting, then her words when me and Adam went after her, but the most haunting of them all was seeing her crash through that window. I looked up and saw Guy and Julie holding hands. I suddenly felt really angry at them both, they'd really hurt her, and yet here they were still showing off the fact they were together.

"How can you sit in here holding hands as though there's nothing wrong. It's all your fault that she's in here". I said quietly, staring at them.

"What are you talking about Charlie. We'd still be here even if I was still dating her". Guy argued back.

"I don't even know why you're here, you obviously don't care about her, 'cause if you did you wouldn't have cheated on her, with her best friend". I stood up and began pacing the room.

"That's outta order Charlie and you know it". Guy stood up, his eyes fiery. "Of course I care about her, I never stopped caring about her, but you can't help it if your feelings change".

"Wow, so you started having feelings for Julie, it didn't mean that you should have gone behind Connie's back. The least you could have done was end it with her first". I didn't even know where all this was coming from, it had no relevance to what was going on.

"Charlie just calm down, this isn't going to help Connie". Ken said calmly.

I sat back down, and glanced at Julie who was sat opposite me, there were tears pouring down her cheeks, and it was then that I felt a pang of guilt. I was just about to swallow my pride and apologize when the nurse walked in.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

xXxSARAHxXx : Glad you liked it. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : Yeah Connie made it out alive, but the question is, is she still alive??? YAY, cheer for Charlie, he told them off lol. Yeah, Julie and Guy are pretty pathetic, but I suppose you can't be too hard on them, well yeah you can, but it's not nice lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

=ANONYMOUS= : Well you'll know what happens if you read on lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANTIIRONY : I'm glad you've never read about a duck catapulting themselves through a window of a burning building, if you had, this story would probably be pretty much boring lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

C-CHAN96 : If you were bouncing around after the last chapter, God I'd hate to think what you're gonna do in the following few chapters I have planned lol. I'm glad you'll love me forever after letting Charlie go with Connie. Yes, you must finish Shattered Glass before you start anything else. Ohh have you got a Connie/Charlie plan up your sleeve, ohh I can't wait to read your next story – but you HAVE to finish Shattered Glass first. Right then, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Hey Katie! The review wasn't pathetic, I wouldn't care if you write one word in a review, the fact that you took the time to review is enough. Whoa, you sound extra busy, how'd you fit everything in? You must be like a super douper woman or something. I don't know whether I have the heart to kill anyone in this story, think I might plan a killing spree for a next story lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 6

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I was laid in a bed, my throat felt as though it was on fire, my lungs seemed to be taking in little oxygen and I had a oxygen mask covering my mouth and nose, I continued coughing and sweat was dripping from me. My head was pounding and every time I blinked there was a dull pain above my left eye. My hands were stiff and sore, my right hand had a plastacast up to my elbow, my left hand had different cuts and bruises. My left arm was sat neatly in a sling, as I had apparently dislocated my shoulder. My back was tender to touch and apparently there were some nasty cuts and burns on it. My legs I think were the only things that had come out of this relatively uninjured, bar the few cuts, bruises and scratches that they were covered in, but other than that, I seemed ok.

I was so bored it was unbelievable. I know I was still coming down from the rush, that I'd had earlier. I knew though, within the hour, shock would set in, and I would be a bag of nerves. I kept fidgeting, which in turn caused pain, which in turn got the nurses frustrated with having to up the dosage of pain relief. Eventually, I began drifting in and out of sleep, though every time I closed my eyes, I had visions of today running through my mind. It was then that shock set in, every time the door opened, I was jumping to attention, expecting it to be the robbers. Eventually I began settling, though I had great need for water, as if trying to quench the burning sensation in my throat.

"Miss Moreau, would you like to see your Brother"? A nurse popped her head around the door.

"My brother"? I looked at her questioningly, as though she was the one that hit her head, then it dawned on me – Charlie. "Can I see them all"? I knew the ducks would be out there.

"It isn't really allowed". She began.

"Please". I pleaded.

"Ok, but you have to be extra quiet". She said then disappeared.

I really wanted to see them all, and apologize for ignoring them over the past few days. I know what I heard wasn't in the context that I took it. Throughout my little experience today, all I could think about were the ducks. I even wanted to see Guy, though I was still hurt by him, I had realized life was too short to waste with vendettas.

"How's the heroine doing"? Charlie burst through the doors, a proud smile on his face.

"I'm not a heroine". I replied, without moving the oxygen mask.

"Sure you are, you risked your own life to get those other hostages out". Fulton followed him.

"You know, the entire time I was in there, all I wanted was for one of them to shoot me and put me outta my misery. I was scared to death". I removed the mask. I noticed Guy and Julie hanging back toward the doorway. "You can come in you know, I'm not exactly gonna jump from the bed and start trying to kill you". I smiled, as reached for my water, swigging it gently, between coughs.

"You gonna tell us how exactly you started a fire that size or what"? Portman seemed intrigued.

"I threw water into the fryer". I answered.

"YOU WHAT"! Russ yelped. "You could have killed yourself".

"You had to be in that situation, but I knew if we got in that van, we'd be as good as dead anyway, at least this way, the other 3 would probably get out". I went into a coughing fit, and leant forward, trying to catch my breath. I felt Adam, put the mask back over my head, and I began breathing in quickly. The breathlessness had created tears in my eyes. I nodded, as if telling them that I was ok.

"You want a nurse"? Julie asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks". I said through the mask.

"So, what did the doctor say"? Charlie asked. I pulled the mask down around my neck, preparing myself to answer, taking another drink.

"Apart from the obvious cuts, bruises and burns, I've dislocated my shoulder, I've broken my wrist, I have a concussion, I have smoke or something in my lungs, and I have dementeur for attempting what I did". I smiled.

"You're lucky it wasn't more". Averman was being serious for a change.

"Oh God, don't go all serious on me now Aves". I laughed. "Anyway, how you feeling"? I looked at Julie, who looked as bad as I felt.

"I'm ok". She replied.

The ducks stayed a little longer, until the nurses told them they had to leave. As they were leaving I called Julie and Guy back. They looked worried now. I didn't say or look at them until, the door closed behind them, it was then that I looked up at them both.

"Julie, you know what you said to me in the café, about listening to you". She nodded. "Well I want you to both just sit down and listen to me". I told them. They both sat, and watched their faces growing paler by the second. "I'm not going to deny that you've hurt me more than you'll ever know, more than you'll ever understand. It's one thing having your boyfriend cheat on you, but to do it with your best friend is something totally different. Guy I'm not denying that things were getting strained between us, but was it really bad enough to cheat on me"?

"No, I still love you, too much to measure, but it just grew into a different kind of love". He answered, slowly and quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling? It might not have got his far". I told him.

"I didn't realize I was until I kissed Julie, and then I didn't know how to tell you".

"You should have figured that out". I told them both, seeing the guilt in their eyes. "But you know when I was in the café today, all I could think about was life was too short, and how if I was gonna die"...

"Connie don't say that". Julie began.

"No, if I was gonna die, I was leaving lot of ill feeling behind". I finished, ignoring her. "Guy pass me your hand". He did so willingly. Though I had a plastacast on, I held my hand against his. "They fitted for a while, but"... I slowly and uneasily, took my left arm from the sling, and though with excruciating pain, lifted Julie's hand and placed it against Guy's. "These fit". I told them. "Now help me get my arm back in this God awful sling". I laughed, trying to break the seriousness of the moment. Once my arm was back in a comfortable position, I looked back at them both. "Guy, you made me happy for so many years, but now it's time to start making someone else happy". In a way I suppose I was giving them my blessings. "But if either one of you, hurt each other in any way, I will hunt you down, and I WILL hurt you twice as much". I threatened them.

"You're one in a million Con". Guy sat up and kissed my forehead gently.

"I know". I whispered as I gently laid back into the cushions, laughing a little.

"Get some rest". Julie smiled at me, before they both almost crept out of the room.

I felt better for what I had just done, though I knew that wasn't the end of it. The hurt wouldn't just disappear, just like the anger wouldn't. That night, I laid in bed and cried. I don't really know why, I just did, shock I suppose, the pain, both mental and physical. I couldn't sleep, not really tired but every time I went to sleep I dreamt that I had died in the café and I had left the ducks blaming themselves and arguing about whose fault it was.

JULIE'S P.O.V

Connie had given me and Guy her blessing. Tonight had been the first night since she had found out, that I had managed to get to sleep fairly easy. I woke about 1 though, having had a bad dream. I dreamt that Connie had died in the café, and I had lost my best friend for good. I was so unsettled by the thoughts, I really wished Connie had been in the bed beside me. Eventually I slipped some clothes on and headed out of the building. I got to the main street where I stood trying to flag a taxi down. I walked a little, before seeing 6 guys. It was half of the ducks.

"What are you doing here"? I asked.

"Same thing as you evidently". Charlie smiled at me.

Another 10 minutes later, the other ducks arrived, surprised to see us already stood. Charlie took me and Guy off to one side, and apologized for his behavior earlier, to be honest he needn't have bothered, both me and Guy had understood that he had simply been worried about Connie, and was taking out on the nearest people. We flagged a few taxis down and headed to the hospital, where we snuck passed the night nurse who was seeing to another patient and crept into Connie's room. Amazingly she was wide awake, and was staring at us, as though we were mad. But then a small smile crept on her face.

"Oh I'm glad you guys are here. I can't reach the TV remote to turn it on". She looked longingly at the remote that sat a few feet out of her reach.

"Why didn't you get out of bed and get it". Adam asked, passing it to her.

"Because Cake-eater, that would mean movement, and plus I kinda figured you'd be back". She laughed.

So what did you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

xXxSARAHxXx : Arr, I'm glad you're such a fan of this story, though I must admit, I'm a bit apprehensive about this chapter, I wasn't sure whether to carry it on after the last chapter, but here goes lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Hi! That was kinda the big give away weren't it, when I said I didn't feel like killing anyone – which I suppose you should see as a good thing lol. Yea, she's only **_sorta_** forgiven them though, I mean there's so much to forgive isn't there lol. Oh October 18th's my birthday, so you finish field hockey on my birthday lol. You know, I'm seriously thinking about writing a killing spree story, but I'm in a bit of a fluffy mood at the moment, so my next story might have to be fluffy lol. Right, for my song it is the song that's kinda contributed to getting me in the fluffy mood lol - **_Wise men say, only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you.. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you? Like the river flows, surely to the sea, Darlin so it goes, something's are meant to be.. Take my hand, take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you... Like the river flows, surely to the sea, Darlin so it goes, something's were meant to be, Take my hand, take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you... For I can't help falling in love with you... _**– I'm kinda of in an Elvis-y mood as well. Now there's two different titles for that song 'only fools rush in' or 'I can't help falling in love with you' – so you choose whichever you want to call it lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANONYMOUS : Well I'm glad you've liked it so far. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : I'm glad you approved of Connie's blessing of Julie and Guy's relationship. So anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 7

CONNIE'S P.O.V

A few days later, I was allowed home, which in itself was awkward as I had originally moved out of Julie's dorm, and no-one had known where I had been staying. I lead Charlie, Adam, Julie and Guy, to my present room, letting them in, revealing the half unpacked room. I knew they understood what I'd done straight away, but began making comments on the room, you know the kind you'd make if you were guests in a partners, parents house. I could tell Julie was dying to ask me to move back in with her, and secretly, I wanted to, too. But I couldn't exactly declare I was moving back uninvited. Eventually, they left me be, telling me I knew where they were if I need them. About 5 minutes after they had left, I pulled the curtains to, making sure the windows were secure, then checked in my closet, before heading to the door and locking it with the key and bolt. I decided to put a video on, in attempt to keep my mind off being alone. I began feeling a bit jittery, and reached inside my closet for my hockey stick, feeling better now I had some sort of weapon. I soon realized I was paying little attention to the film, that I decided to go to sleep. Even then I couldn't get to sleep. I was desperate to get out of the room, wanting to head downstairs to Julie's room, but I was scared that if I went outside, there would be someone waiting for me.

For some reason, I ended up, curled up in my quilt in the far corner of the room, crying from fear. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I just go downstairs to Julie? Why did I need to go downstairs to Julie? I must have sat there all night, just crying, and trying to make sense of everything. I mean I hadn't been like this in the hospital, so why was here any different? Time seemed to tick by slowly, first midnight, the 1am, then 2am, yet I didn't tire. I felt more awake now, than I had done earlier, alert to every little noise. I cursed myself time and time again for not getting a phone hooked up sooner, so I could have at least called Julie and asked her to come to me. Then it hit me, was she feeling the same as me? Was she scared out of her wits that the robbers were coming back for her? Though it was a better situation for her, she had a phone in her room, to call any of the guys. I hadn't hardly moved all night, I just kept curled up, wishing that the night was over, and I was around friends, that I could trust.

Eventually morning came, and I still didn't move, again frightened that the robbers were still out to get me, wanting revenge for ruining their plans, for being the one to alert the police. I had worked myself into that much of a frenzy, that my whole body shook with fear, tears poured easily from my ears, and I felt more vulnerable than I had ever in my life. Suddenly a loud knock came from my door. I jumped sky high, pulling the quilt further around me, as if it was going to protect me.

"Connie, you in there"? I recognized the voice, and slowly crept from beneath the covers, though, daren't move much further than my bed. "Connie, it's me Charlie"! The voice told me. I knew his voice, but there was still so much confusion and doubt, that it clouded my judgment. "I know you're in there Con, it's ok, really it's just me". His voice seemed soothing and as though he knew how scared I was.

"Tell me something only you would know"? I almost whispered, after I had almost tip toed toward the door.

"What"? He asked incredulously. "Um, you have a butterfly tattoo on your left ankle". He told me, though that was pretty much common knowledge. I remained in place, not willing to open the door yet, until he had come up with something better. "You, um, oh God this is difficult Connie". He tried getting out of it, but after a few seconds, he realized I wasn't going to let him come in until he had come up with something. "You have a scar on your right upper arm, from when we were 7 years old. We had climbed the fence to get into the cemetery late one night, and you snagged your favorite red sweater on the barbed wire at the top, it cut you pretty deep, but you told you parents, that you'd done it tree climbing". There was only Charlie, Averman and Jesse that knew about that, as we had sworn each other to secrecy.

I slowly began unbolting the door and unlocking it with the key. I opened it slightly, just enough to pop my head around it, checking that it was truly Charlie Conway stood on the other side. He had a look of confusion on his face, that soon melted into understanding, I opened the door more, allowing him to step inside, before closing the door almost silently and locking it again. He glanced around the room, taking in, everything that was out of place. The quilt that laid in a heap in the far corner, the hockey stick that was next to it. Then he looked at me, hair messy and stuck out of the pony tail it had originally been in, dark shadows under my eyes, the pale, lethargic look on my face, my whole body language. To be honest, his towering frame, made me nervous, and I think he eventually realized this, and sat down, so as not to tower over me so much. He kept his gaze on me, wanting me to tell him the problem, but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come, and I was pretty much embarrassed by the fact, that I was 19 and hadn't been able to spend the night alone in my room.

"Why didn't you come and get me"? He asked, knowing he needn't ask if there was anything wrong. That fact was blatantly obvious.

How was I supposed to answer that. **_"I couldn't, I was too scared to leave my room",_** or maybe **_"I was really ok on my own, I've just been coughing a lot during the night", _**explaining the reason my quilt was in the corner, **_"Oh that, I was just thought I'd get an early start on my spring cleaning, I know it's only February, but you know, I was bored". _**Oh yeah, those were really believable, he'd fall for every single one of those, hook line and sinker. I simply just shook my head, dropping my gaze to the floor, tears beginning to fall again.

"It's ok, Con". He told me, reaching for my hand, and pulling me to sit next to him on my bed, where he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "None of us, are gonna let you get hurt. Those guys are probably rotting in jail right about now". I leant into him, and cried some more. I felt safe with him here, no longer alone and scared. "Right, I want you to lay down, and try and get some sleep, I'm gonna stay with you". He promised, gently pushing me down on the bed, then getting up and laying my quilt over me, then, sitting on the other bed, his back leaning against the wall.

ADAM'S P.O.V

We all sat around our dorm suite, just hanging out like we usually did. Averman was again busy flicking through the channels, until finally coming to a cartoon and leaving it be. Immediately we all began watching it, even though it was Tom and Jerry one and we had all watched it probably about a million times between us. Just then Julie bounded in, taking a seat between myself and Russ. She seemed as though she hadn't been affected by the robbery, putting it all behind her, though yesterday, when we had left Connie, Connie had seemed a little uptight, but no-one else had mentioned it, so I just thought I was imagining it.

"Where's Charlie"? She asked, after noticing that Captain duck wasn't present.

"He's gone to check on Connie. He seemed more worried about leaving Connie, than Connie was. I don't think he slept very well". I told her.

"Poor Charlie, ever the worrier". Goldberg laughed.

"I wonder if something's wrong though, I mean he's been gone a while now". Ken said.

"I'll go check". I stood up, Ken's words making my mind tick.

"I'll come with you". Julie stood with me and we headed upstairs.

Neither Julie or Guy, had told us, but I was pretty sure that Connie had sort of accepted that they were dating, as they hadn't been any bitterness toward them, when we had brought her home yesterday. Though I also knew it would be a long time, before Connie was able to forgive and forget about what the two had done. I knew the team were rather annoyed at Julie's and Guy's behavior and now we knew the full story, I think most of us were siding with Connie on it, though I suppose if she was willing to be happy for them, then we would. We got to Connie's room, and knocked gently. A few seconds later, we heard the key in the lock turn, and the door open slightly, revealing Charlie.

"Oop's, sorry did we interrupt something"? I smiled.

"Shut up and get in". He told us, not allowing my thoughts to go any further.

We went in, and Charlie silently closed the door behind us, though he didn't lock it this time. Connie was fast asleep in bed, the quilt pulled up right up to her chin. I had seen her sleep a few times before, mainly on the team bus on the way home from games, and she'd always looked pretty peaceful, but now she looked distressed, and uptight. Both me and Julie turned from Connie and back to Charlie who had sat on the other bed.

"We have a problem". He told us. "She's petrified that those guys are coming for her. She spent all night, curled up in that corner, hockey stick right beside her. She'd locked the door with bolt and key, and wouldn't let me in until I told her something about her, that only I would know".

"This happens to a lot of people after they've been through ordeals like this. They convince themselves, that the 'bad guys' are coming back to get them". I explained loosely.

"Yeah, but I went through the same as her, but I'm not in the state she is". Julie said confused.

"People deal with things in different ways. But you got out before anything really dramatic happened". I continued.

"Ok, oh smart one, how do we solve this"? Charlie asked me sarcastically, a laugh gently exiting his lips.

"I don't know". I shook my head.

A few minutes later, we left, not wanting to scare Connie if she woke up. We went back to the dorm suite and loosely explained the situation, before telling them all, if they were to see Connie, to act normal and not mention anything to her, unless she started the conversation. By mid afternoon, early evening, Charlie appeared with a very quiet Connie. The ducks did well and didn't act any different to what they usually had done, though as expected there was that added tension of the saga of Julie and Guy. The two obviously didn't know whether they could get away with just talking to each other in general.

I watched carefully as Connie slipped into a daydream, her face had no emotion in it. It was only when Charlie dropped the bottle of juice in the kitchen, that she visibly jumped, fear crossing her face, but seconds later it disappeared, as she had realized where she was. None of us commented on it, pretending not to notice, and going on with what we had originally been doing. By 9pm, half the ducks had gone out on dates, leaving me, Charlie, Connie, Julie and Guy. Connie had now settled down a little, and even began acting like the old Connie. Eventually, she stood up, and made her way to the door.

"I'll see you guys later". She murmured.

"Where you going Con's"? Charlie asked quickly.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm pretty tired". He said, before leaving.

We all looked at each other, and I immediately saw the concern cross Charlie's face. He got up and began following, then us. We all huddled around the door frame, so as she couldn't see us.

"Connie, I want you stay here tonight". Charlie said gently.

"I'll be ok, I just have to get used to being on my own". She answered.

Suddenly a hand flew around the door frame, at first it was headed for Guy, but then got me by the collar, and dragged me around the corner. It was Connie, and funnily enough she was laughing, just like she would have done a few days ago.

"You'd never make a secret agent". She told me, the turned away ready to head back to her room.

"Look, Charlie's right. None of us are comfortable with you being up there alone. I mean you haven't got a phone or anything incase something's wrong". I told her.

"I appreciate the worry you guys. But face it, I have to be alone in my dorm sometime".

"But not tonight". Charlie told her, dragging her back inside.

She tried for the following half an hour to leave, but each time we stopped her. Eventually she gave in and allowed us, to set the sofa up for her. By now Julie was also staying, and although me, Charlie and Guy had offered them our room, they both unanimously decided that the living room would be find.

So, what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

xXxSARAHxXx : Arr thanks for your vote of confidence lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MOSHIMORO6785 : Yeah but you know how the song goes – things can only get better lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

COLESR2005 : This is it, no more for this story, though I do have another story up my sleeve somewhere lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

C-CHAN96 : I'm afraid you might not like this chapter as much – pretty lacking Charlie, but he is mentioned a few times. But I tell you what, he's pretty much a main character in my next story. Arr it's so sad you've nearly finished Shattered Glass, hey but I'll just have to read it over and over again lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : OH MY GOD! I think you've just broken the world record for longest review ever lol – not that I'm not grateful. Oh I know where you're coming from with the whole paranoid thing, I'm totally paranoid about loadsa things. When I was loads younger I watched Bigfoot and the Henderson's at my friends house, well the bit where he pops his head over the windscreen totally freaked me out, and I ran all the way home – I still can't watch that bit of the movie lol. Well when I'm in one of my paranoid moods, I have this idea that he's popping his head over the little window in our front door that overlooks the stairs, so I have to dash up them – pretty pathetic I know but I can't help it lol. I know Julie and Guy were pretty stupid, but we all at some point in our lives, but you know what they say – all's well that end well lol. Whoa have you been a busy chicky or what, there's no wonder you want to fall asleep in your BIO class all the time. Though I will admit, two years ago at college we had to do math's as part of our course, well our teacher Rosie dubbed 'dozy rozy', used to teach us as though we were 5 year olds, well I often used to fall asleep lol. Well done on the hockey game and band competition. Right for my song**_ - Zoom, just one look and then my heart went boom, Suddenly and we were on the moon, Flying high on the neon sky, oh, Bang, just one touch and, All the church bells rang, Heaven called and all the angel sang, Sunrise shine in the morning sky, oh, Zoom, you chase the day away, High noon, the moon, And stars came out to play, Then my whole wide world went zoom, (I passed the rainbow as it went flying by, Faster and faster we were higher than high), For once in my lifetime I was finally free, And you came back to me, Oh, zoom you chase the day away High noon, The moon and stars came out to play, Then my whole world went zoom, Moonbeams dancing in the afternoon, Shadows blowing as the roses bloom, Looking down on a wonderland, oh, Smack, just one kiss and I was outta whack, All at once there was no turnin' back, Oh so far above the brightest star, oh_** – Fat Larry's band, Zoom. It's an ace song. Anyways thank you once again for your constant support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 8

ADAM'S P.O.V

I woke about 4am, to hear Charlie's low monotonous snoring, and Guy tossing and turning. Both normal, well I say normal, abnormal to us normal people, but I suppose they were normal to them. Actually, it was quite comforting in a way to hear them get back to normal. The few weeks coming up to Guy and Connie's break up, Guy had been unusually quiet, remaining in the same position all night and over the past few nights, Charlie hadn't murmured one little bit, probably because he'd never gone deep enough in his sleep to snore, and that was out of worry for Connie. Now I know you're probably thinking I must stay awake all night, watching my room mates sleep, but I don't, I just happen to have witnessed them sleeping a few times, I mean I have shared a room with them both for the passed 5 years.

I sluggishly rolled from my bed, and stumbled over 3 hockey bags and silently exited the room. As I shut the door as quietly as I could, I realized, I had to be even more quiet with the girls sleeping on the sofa. I began tip toeing across the room, treading carefully dodging the odd one or two squeaky floor board.

"And where you sneaking off to"? A voice whispered making me jump nearly a mile high and suddenly the refrigerator door opened, illuminating the kitchen area and allowing me to visualize the person who had spoken.

"Midnight feast". I answered. "And you"? I realized they were wearing a jacket and running shoes.

"Just for a walk, I need some fresh air".

"Hold on, I'll come with you". I told her, heading back to my room for some shoes and jacket.

"No it's ok, you don't need to come". She whispered back.

"Nah, I'm not gonna be able to sleep knowing you were out walking on your own anyway". I replied.

5 minutes later, we were stepping out of the dorm and beginning a steady walk. It was quite a nice night/morning for a stroll, and the silence between us was a comfortable one, which to be honest I was thankful for, I hated those awkward silences, mainly because I always managed to say something stupid to fill the void.

"You didn't need to come you know, I'd have been perfectly ok on my own". She suddenly told me, though her tone told me she was glad I had.

"I know, I wanted to though". I answered.

"In other words, Charlie's got you all on Connie watch". She told me, though there was no malice in her tone.

"He's just worried about you, we all are actually". I replied honestly.

"Well there's really no need. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself". Again, she didn't say it nastily.

"Hey, I know that, I mean you proved that already, but there's nothing wrong with having your friends backing you up. That's what we're here for. We'll always be here". I nudged her gently with my elbow.

"I know you are, and the same goes for you guys". She nudged me back.

"Ok, so why didn't you come to us, when you found out about Guy and Julie"? It was something we'd all wondered, including Julie and Guy. I mean there had been a time when she would have told us everything, we'd have been the second people she'd turn to when she'd broken up with him, well she had usually turned to Julie first.

"I don't know. I suppose, I kind of thought they'd expect me to come to you guys, and follow me. And the last thing I wanted was to see them. Then, I over heard you talking the following morning, something about once I'd cooled down, things would be back to normal, I kinda misinterpreted that, and well, then I felt as though I couldn't come to you". I could tell, it had been hard for her to admit that.

"We didn't mean it that way, you know that right"? I asked, hoping to clear that fact up.

"I do now. But at the time, I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to think logically".

"Ok, next question". I said playfully.

"Are we playing 10 questions or something"? She giggled.

"We can if you want"? I laughed back. "Anyway, what exactly were you doing in the locker rooms at that time in a morning"? I asked, though I was vaguely aware of the answer.

"Attempting sleep, seeking refuge". She answered. "I wasn't exactly wanting to"... She began then stopped dead, her eyes wide, as tears formed quickly.

I looked up, to find the cause of her actions. We were stood on the corner, that **_used_** to overlook the café. There wasn't much left of the place. The roof had caved in, leaving just the walls, which by the look of them, were about to collapse. Everything was black, either from being burnt or from the smoke. You could see the smashed window of which a week previous we had seen her come crashing through. Seeing the window un-nerved me, so goodness knows what it was doing to her.

"C'mon, lets get out of here". I suggested, trying to lead her, away.

She didn't say anything, just started walking briskly across the street toward the café. I followed closely, wishing she'd just let me lead her away. She walked straight up to the door way, ducking under the blue police tape. I was quite sure that the café wasn't exactly the safest place, but before I had chance to open my mouth, she had pulled open the door, allowing the fresh smell of burnt materials to billow slowly out.

"Connie, I don't think this is a good idea". I said as soon a I had walked through the door.

I watched as she walked down the café, running her hand along the charred work top. With each step she took, I could hear the crunching of the tiles and burnt pieces of wood, that were the remains of the roof. When she reached the end of the building, she turned around and walked back, this time passing the seating area. When she reached the booth which was next to the window she had crashed through, she stopped and turned to face it. Even in the almost pitch black room, I could see her close her eyes and exhale a shaky breath. I walked over to her, and placed my hand slowly and gently on her good shoulder, before giving it a quick squeeze.

"You ok"? I whispered.

"Yeah". She replied, though I could hear the doubt in her tone. "No". She said after a few seconds. "I mean, up until just now, I hadn't realized, exactly what I had done, but standing here, I've just realized how much I put myself at risk". She said and I could hear the sobs that were threatening to spill. "I could have killed myself doing what I did".

"But you didn't. And I have no doubt that you knew exactly what you were doing at the time". I told her. "Come on, let's get outta here". I slowly guided her outside, where again we began wandering around again. I slowly glanced her way, and noticed the stains from the tears she'd obviously been crying whilst we'd been in the café. "So it's 5am, how about we go grab some breakfast"?

"Yeah". She murmured.

I lead the way to one of the many 24 hour cafes that were open, I ordered 2 fries to take out, and we headed toward the docks, choosing a bench overlooking the water. It was quite funny watching her try and figure out how to hold the tray as she'd only got one arm. Eventually, she sorted herself out, and be silently began eating.

"So, if you could do all this again, would you do the same thing"? I asked, weird question I know, but I was hoping that if she talked about it, she'd feel better.

"What the whole risking my life thing? I don't know, I'd like to think so, but I suppose if I knew I was gonna put myself in real danger, I don't think I would". She replied.

"See, I know differently. I mean if I knew, I'd put myself in there with you, but if there was only you that knew, yeah you'd probably change a few things, but I **_know_** you'd do the exact same thing". I told her.

"And what makes you think that"?

"Because, if you hadn't been in there with them, you wouldn't have gotten Julie and the others out, they'd all have been thrown in that van or killed. And I know Julie's not exactly your best friend at the moment, but I know, know matter how mad you are with anyone, you would risk your own life to save theirs". I could see her thinking it over. "We're all really proud of you for what you did, even though we were all having heart attacks at the time".

"Ok, so at least I know how to make you proud of me". She giggled.

"Just don't make a habit of it". I laughed back.

"Oh, I don't think I'm **_ever_** planning on doing something like that again in a hurry".

"Glad to hear it". I laughed.

"You know, I don't think Charlie will be over the moon that you got to have the 'why did I do this and that', conversation with me first". She giggled a little.

"Well, we'll just have to pretend that we didn't won't we, not that he's ever been brilliant at them". I laughed with her. "Ok, so I still have 7 questions left".

"You've been keeping count"? She asked incredulously.

"Of course". I told her. "So, the other night, why didn't you come and get one of us, instead of staying on your own"?

"I didn't need to come and"... I could tell she was lying.

"Truthfully"? I butted in.

"Ok, I was scared of leaving the room, I didn't have a phone so I couldn't call you".

"Why were you scared, in the fist place"? I asked her, though this time I didn't look at her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know, I suppose I just got it into my head, that the robbers would be pissed at me for ruining their **_great_** plans and want their revenge, and they'd kinda know I would be on my own in my room". She admitted, and I could see her hands shaking just in having to relive her thoughts.

"You do know that even if they did get out of jail, which is highly unlikely, that we wouldn't let them get any where near you, don't you"? I asked, reaching over and taking on her hands in mine, hoping to reassure her. She nodded gently. "Come on, we'd better get back before Charlie sends out a search party, and so he can have the **_exact_** same conversation with you". I laughed, and began leading the way back to college.

CONNIE'S P.O.V

It had been 3 weeks since, well you know. I was no longer scared stiff every time I was left on my own, but I did still get a little nervous every so often, especially when I went back to college and I had questions flying at me from every direction. The ducks had rallied round though, telling people to back off when they tried venturing to far. A few days ago, Julie had finally asked me to move back in with her, and I had jumped at the chance, having secretly wanted to move back in ages ago.

I plonked the last box down on my bed, glancing around the room, feeling far more at home here than in the room I had just spent that last month in. The ducks were sat all over the room, obviously sharing my thoughts on how much better it looked with my things back inside.

You know Aristotle once said **_'What is a friend? A friend is a single soul dwelling in two bodies'_** he couldn't be more wrong. To me a friend is**_ a single soul dwelling in thirteen bodies_**.

Right, well, I think I'll end it there, before I ruin it even more lol. Anyways please R&R!!!!


End file.
